


summer rains

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: Yahaba looks at the remnants of unmadeteru teru bozuon his table, a row of upside down ghosts swaying at his window.





	summer rains

**Author's Note:**

> 揺らめいて　また　陽炎に滲む  
> 駆け上がる階段の先の　その手には  
> 触れられないと　知っていた　なのに  
> 意味を手放した傘だけが　音を立て叫びのよう 
> 
> (Your swaying figure becomes blurred into a mirage.  
> I knew very well that I could not touch your hand  
> ahead of these stairs that I was climbing up,  
> but my umbrella was the only thing that seemed to be making sound.)
> 
> 不確かな君　もう雨の向こう  
> アスファルトが乾いたら　もう　君の跡は残らない
> 
> (You, such an unstable entity, are already on the other side of the rain.  
> Once the asphalt surface dries up, not even your tracks will be left behind.)  
> \- Summer Rain, Asamaru & Jack
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1005915#cmt1005915)

It’s raining when he wakes up, the soft pitter patter of water on the roof. The summer rains are relentless, but Yahaba is only looking for that rain soaked figure outside his window, on the steps that lead up the hill to the local playground. He’s there again, barely visible through the hazy morning. He wonders if he will make it up there before Oikawa disappears again, reaching for a hand that was only there moments ago.

But Oikawa’s always been some kind of unattainable, always moving forward with a sort of recklessness that Yahaba is not sure he admires or is worried by. His legs are wet by the time he gets there, but Oikawa is facing away from him, looking for something Yahaba can’t see.

“Oikawa-senpai.”

“You don’t have to call me senpai anymore, you know.” Oikawa says. He’s a few steps higher, and Yahaba can barely hear him over the sound of rain hitting his umbrella. But he can see Oikawa moving, one step ahead of another, leaving Yahaba behind again.

He’s nowhere to be seen when Yahaba makes it up the top of the stairs.

//

There’s no one at the staircase today, even though it’s raining when he gets home. Yahaba looks at the remnants of unmade _teru teru bozu_ on his table, a row of upside down ghosts swaying at his window.

None of them talk about Oikawa, the way he disappeared with the summer rains last year. None of them remember Oikawa, and Yahaba wonders why is he the only one to.

Then again, maybe none of them had been in love with Oikawa the way Yahaba had been.

//

He waits at the steps today, sitting with an umbrella next to him. The weather report predicted rain for late evening, so Yahaba’s listening to children yell and laugh as they play, the chiding voices of mothers herding their children home for dinner.

“Yahaba-chan, why are you here?” Oikawa’s at the top of the stairs. He’s wet, like he’s been standing in the rain for hours. But it hasn’t rained yet, even the clouds don’t look like they hold enough water for rainfall.

“Because this is the only place I see you anymore.” The first drops of rain hit his face, but Yahaba doesn’t move to open his umbrella. He’s looking up at Oikawa instead, who looks blurred out by a rain that hasn’t even come.

“You’re not supposed to.” Oikawa says, the same way he’d said _I believe in you._

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The rain starts falling in earnest then, and soon Yahaba is as soaked as Oikawa is.

“I don’t think it matters anymore.” He looks like he’s about to fade away again, disappear from Yahaba’s sight again. There’s something aching in Yahaba’s chest at the thought of that, for this only to fade into memory and then to nothing.

“Oikawa-senpai.” He holds out his hand, waits for Oikawa to take it. “You could stay.” he says, and hopes it’s the right thing to say.

Oikawa looks uncertain, a wavering figure about to disappear. But he reaches back, cold fingers resting in Yahaba’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
